


Grenade

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Pansy Parkinson, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Драко потерял свою Истинную пару давно, но судьба дала ему второй шанс.





	Grenade

Они зашли в ночной клуб, заглянули в гардероб и остановились на входе.

— Отец, чего мы ждем? — ехидно уточнил Драко.

Люциус Малфой только довольно хмыкнул и промолчал. Драко про себя в который раз удивился его виду: джинсы, футболка; длинные волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, а личный аромат сильного и абсолютно свободного альфы так и заполнил легкие, вызывая напряжение. Это нормально — естественное соперничество альф. Драко это понимал, но все равно подсознательно раздражался. Впрочем, такой образ его отцу удивительно шел. Сам Драко, одевшись в темные брюки и закатав рукава рубашки выше локтя, чувствовал себя максимально органично в маггловском образе. Миры магглов и магов начали сближаться, и теперь все чаще можно было заметить волшебников среди магглов. Новые председатели Международной конфедерации магов были настроены на полное раскрытие волшебного сообщества. Многие среди старых чистокровных семей не соглашались с этим, однако не Малфои — уже давно они осознали губительность сегрегационных убеждений.

Драко вновь испытующе поглядел на отца, но тут Люциус, что-то разглядев в танцевальном зале, буквально поволок его к сцене. Когда они подошли к ней, раздался музыкальный бит и заиграла гитара. Драко старался пробиться ближе, чтобы разглядеть артистов, разумно полагая, что на некачественного и неинтересного исполнителя отец бы его не повел.

На сцене стоял высокий барный табурет, а на нем сидел молодой человек с длинными темными волосами, заплетенными в тугую косу. Распознать его аромат было невозможно, однако Драко мог поклясться, что этот парень — омега. И, казалось, Драко его знал, только никак не мог вспомнить.

— Обрати внимание на музыканта, он свободный омега! — проговорил отец, и Драко мысленно скривился. Увы, в его душе было место только для одного омеги. 

А потом зазвучал сильный женский голос. Толпа заволновалась, а материализовавшаяся на сцене девушка затянула «Grenade».

Драко, предпочитавший мужской вокал — один вполне определенный вокал, — буквально потерялся в песне, ее исполнении. Девушка определенно была альфой, и голос ее звучал так же по-альфьи жестко, строго и надрывно, придавая песне какую-то особенную атмосферность.

Пение поражало, а вот талант гитариста затрагивал в глубине душе нечто важное, голос вокалистки становился для музыки прекрасной оправой. Музыка значила больше, чем пение, и Драко не мог разобраться, чем же так тронул его этот омега. Было неприятно. В глубине души Драко чувствовал себя предателем, хотя тот омега ничего не обещал ему. 

Драко закрыл глаза, забываясь в песне, вспоминая глубокий и мягкий мужской драматический баритон. Голос в его памяти переливался звуками и играл красками — яркими и насыщенными, свойственными его тембру, голосу. Ему хотелось верить, что сейчас он слышит пение не неизвестной альфы, музыку не постороннего омеги, а только своего. Драко представлял его с гитарой в руках, маленькой сигаретой в зубах, волшебной палочкой, заткнутой за ухо, тихо напевающим о своей любви к кому-то. Увы, Драко не был уверен, что к нему. Альфы не могли распознать истинную пару, ее могли ощущать только омеги, и Драко сомневался, что выбрали его.

Когда песня была допета, Драко открыл глаза, наблюдая за гитаристом и медленно возвращаясь из родных воспоминаний. Вокалистка стояла, опустив веки. Ее волосы колыхались, словно от ветра, она тоже была где-то далеко, в своих воспоминаниях. Завороженный Драко перевел взгляд на отца. Люциус Малфой спокойно смотрел на сцену. Однако он был не один. Со спины его обнимал мужчина с длинными темными волосами, посеребренными проседью.

— Рара? — выдохнул пораженный Драко.

Оба мужчины, не размыкая объятий, обернулись к нему, и Драко вновь удивился: спутником отца оказался Сириус Блэк. Драко отлично помнил старшего брата покойной матери. Нарцисса и Сириус были омегами. Когда-то давно, как рассказывал сам Люциус, они оба были влюблены в него. Сам Люциус так же любил обоих омег и выбрать так и не смог. Выбор сделал за него отец, принудив жениться на Нарциссе. Их брак получился счастливым, однако Драко всегда чувствовал, что присутствует некая недосказанность. И, кажется, сейчас Драко ее видел. Сириус, явно понимая, что отпрыск возлюбленного не может найти слов, произнес:

— Пройдем за кулисы, пообщаемся с нашими героями?

Драко молча кивнул, анализируя увиденное. Вопреки ожиданиям, он думал не об отце, хотя теперь, казалось бы, получил ответы на свои давние вопросы. Все его мысли крутились вокруг гитариста, а точнее того, кого он ему так напоминал. Болезненно хотелось, чтобы этот омега оказался его омегой – Гарри Поттером. Драко скучал по Гарри, но куда тот исчез — не знал. Они так и не успели все обсудить. Хотя и обсуждать-то им было нечего. Драко по-прежнему был убежден, что Гарри он совершенно нужен.

Люциус и Сириус шли быстро и о чем-то негромко переговаривались. Все их движения буквально подтверждали тот факт, что они были парой еще при жизни Нарциссы. Драко озарило, что, похоже, альфа и две омеги не смогли сделать выбор и предпочли оставаться вместе всегда. И вот теперь они лишились важной третьей своей части.

Пройдя по длинным темным коридорам и столкнувшись со странными парнями в пачках, гости подошли к неприметной серой двери. Сириус выдвинулся вперед и, толкнув ее, первым зашел внутрь. Остальные последовали за ним. Как и ожидалось, внутри оказалась гримерка. Вокалистка сидела перед зеркалом и аккуратно накладывала на себя чары. Драко с каким-то болезненным чувством (все его предположения оправдались) смотрел на Гермиону Грейнджер – самую яркую альфу Гриффиндора, и сердце его болезненно сжалось. А потом, словно получив удар по голове, он как в тумане перевел взгляд на сидевшего в стороне гитариста.

Гарри Поттер. Это был он. Из Драко словно выкачали весь кислород. Поттер тихонько перебирал струны уже обычной гитары и напевал тихим голосом «Grenade». Самый дорогой сердцу Драко голос. Он смотрел на Гарри и никак мог вспомнить, как дышать.

— Гарри, посмотри на нас, — тихо произнесла Грейнджер, что вообще-то не было свойственно властной альфе. Не успел Гарри как-либо отреагировать на голос подруги, как двери гримерки раскрылись, и в помещение влетела Панси Паркинсон. Пенси, как всегда, была яркой, красивой и стремительной. Она подскочила к Грейнджер, обняла ее за шею и поцеловала в щеку:

— Привет, любимая! — возвестила она и замерла: заметила в зеркале отражение Драко. Впрочем, тот ее не видел — он пораженно глядел на Гарри. Гарри же поднял взгляд от струн и теперь смотрел в ответ.

Гарри выглядел ошарашенным, удивленным и совсем немного напуганным. Грейнджер тут же подхватила Паркинсон на руки и покинула гримерку. Люциус с Сириусом так же тихо удалились, а Драко и Гарри все смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Признай меня, Гарри, пожалуйста! Ты мне нужен!


End file.
